Que
Abriana, more commonly known by her alias Beautiful King, is an General of the Destiny Military and is the former Queen Regnant of El Dorado. She is the mother of the former King of El Dorado, Izaya. Information Makoto was raised by her grandfather as a boy because she possessed male genitalia. However, with the onset of puberty, Makoto also started to develop breasts and so learned that she is a fertile and fully functional hermaphrodite. Appearance Abriana is a tremendously tall, easily standing 8 feet tall, Junoesque woman with ridiculous Amazonian muscles and strikingly handsome face, but a distinctly feminine appearance. She sports a very large bust, which she unabashedly shows off (along with the rest of her body) with her choice of clothing. She has shoulder-length blonde hair that is shaved on the right side of her head and bangs that cover her left eye, and majestic red eyes like her son. She always wears a cocky smile whenever she makes an appearance, but under special situations, she has a serious face that she puts on. Abriana is thousands of centuries old yet has the appearance of a very handsome woman with fair-skin. Her large build, deep voice and stern appearance often causes Abriana to be mistaken for a man. Her considerably large breasts are supported by a golden brace that acts like a makeshift bra and she wears a prostitute dance skirt with high-heel sandal boots. She also wears gloves with gold plating on them. She is most known for her excessively revealing outfits which usually reveals her extremely large breasts (which usually barely cover her areola or nipples). Abriana also has scars all over her body due from the countless assassination attempts and wars that she personally participated in. From her bouts of morning wood and states of arousal, it can be assumed that Abriana is well endowed compared to even her husband. Personality Despite being a woman, Abriana is considered to be a true gentleman due to her boyish looks and gallant (brave; heroic) and friendly behavior as she acts like a big sister towards Yingyue due to acting like a mother-figure to her when she was first starting out making her ideal kingdom. She has a very sexually-oriented mind when she is drunk. In battle, Abriana is fierce and merciless, with a take no prisoners attitude. Once an opponent begins to fight her, they must either win or die at her hand. Abriana is seen to be playful but can also be serious and stubborn when business called for it. She is not afraid of using force to dispose of problems, she even acts others as a joke. Despite this, she is still considered a good leader, willing to risk her life to protect her people against Wiccaphobia. Abriana is praised for her beauty from her male guards, which in reality is their lustfulness towards her rock hard abs. Abriana becomes timid whenever someone comments that she is beautiful even with her shredded body and large manhood. Otherwise, she is rather cocky, and more than willing to show off her skills. Despite being a massive show off, she has difficulty working hard. Abriana seems to be very cautious as well, as she puts a lot of value in trust and does not trust others too easily. Abriana is decisive and does not hesitate with her decisions. In addition to her rather handsome appearance, Abriana also displays a princely personality, often flirting with the ladies, not unlike her son. Additionally, she likes it when girls fuss over her and considers all of them as beddable. While her exact sexuality is unknown, she is presumably lesbian or bisexual. However, she seems to heavily prefer girls as she spends most of her time surrounded by them and the exception to this is when she is with Yingyue, who is usually accompanied by her male suitors as well. She did however have many male lovers which is how Izaya came to be. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Comparable to most Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Is apart of the Grand Casters Organization which is a Think Tank for geniuses from all over Creation), Martial Arts (Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant), Weapon Mastery (Expert Swordswoman), Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone, and was able to dominate Junketsu and force it to do what she wanted through sheer willpower), Instinctive Reaction (His body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking. Can keep on fighting even while unconscious), Petrification (Can turn victims to solid gold through either touching them or from channeling energy into her attacks or if they succumb to their lust for her), Energy Projection (Projects golden energy in the forms of eye lasers and shockwaves), Can summon golden scarabs and golden guardian turrets, Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly destroy a female's clothes), Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts, while on the flip side he can hear the thoughts of men via their manhood), Reactive Power Level (Izaya grows stronger and sharper every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat), Transmutation (Everything he touches turns to gold, but he can selectively choose what he does this to. Whatever he touches reverts back to its original state over time) the Midas Touch ignores conventional durability, Healing Negation via Anti-Heal (Lowers enemy healing magic to 70% power. Slows the speed of all levels of regeneration by 50%), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can keep reviving herself so long as her willpower is intact.), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. He can even see a soul's specific characteristics. Her sensory power are comparable to Jewels and Witches meaning that she can even sense others who existed in another dimension or universe and in a different time axis from her current position. Is able to even sense Master Assassins using Self-Existence Erasure), Power Modification (Real Eater allows her to modify any skill she comes in contact with), likely Empathic Manipulation (As she states, by modifying someone's skill that is to say their personality, because skills are a product of someone's personality and desire), Durability Negation (His basic attacks bypass durability and resistances on a conceptual level), Light Manipulation (Can fire multiple light attacks which travels at Speed of Light), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuries.), Weight Manipulation (Can increase as well as decrease the weight of her weapons), able to raise his physical stats through sheer force of will, Healing (By giving life force to others he can heal them completely), He also possesses thousands of mythological weapons and all other things created by mythological races and can fire them from golden portals to attack his enemies (can control them with a single thought), Clairvoyance with The Eyes of the Observer (Allows him to instantly hidden great truths, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds and into other multiverses, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Sword Mastery (This sword fires seven rainbow colored lights, blocking the hits with physical defenses is impossible as they passes through it as the skill transmits pain not to the nerves, but directly to the soul. So there’s no way to guard against it. The special ability of the sword, Dead End Rainbow, bestows certain death upon an opponent it has struck seven times. Bypasses Negation Resistance to an extent and bypasses Stat Reduction resistance. The Chains also automatically protects against projectile attacks), Enhanced Senses (All of his senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness), Acausality (Type 5. Much like the Jewels, Izaya, was naturally born in a world beyond space-time and does not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Soul Manipulation (Izaya is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Can ignore causality itself entirely and be able to do things like arrive to his destination before he had left his original spot, Can create her own personal worlds including one that can exist outside of Creation (Similar to Shadows, Witches and Jewels; Abriana can transport herself and her opponent to a pocket dimension where time passes differently for a one-on-one duel. This pocket dimension looks like an gilded kingdom and she can use it to transport herself to the real world once deactivated. She can alter anything in her Innate Magic Field with a simple thought like the laws or concepts. All Innate Magic Fields are 11th Dimensional Hilbert Space with infinite timelines and infinite multiverses. Innate Magic fields erode the laws of the universe passively), Summoning (Can summon any God ever thought up by humanity, whether from myths and legends to even fiction itself), Possesses unbelievable willpower (His will overpowered that of Alaya which, on top of being the source of all of existence, is the combined consciousness of all humans across all parallel universes, past, present, and future), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Izaay can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, incredibly small beings, men, heroes, villains, anti-heroes, anti-villains, metallic foes i.e. robots and cyborgs, misogynistic people, summoned foes, insects, eldritch beings, people with the capacity to enjoy sex, and forcefields; Passively boosts the damage of his fire, water, air, sand, and light attacks by 35%), Pseudo Flight via Wind Magic, Minor Fate Manipulation (Izaya can change his own fate to evade inevitable outcomes), Statistics Amplification (The hotter the woman he's fighting, the stronger his attacks become), Statistics Reduction (Males that fight him are significantly weakened), Immunity to Modern Weapons (SSS-Rank beings can only be harmed by magical and conceptual weapons), He possesses incredibly strong willpower, Empathic Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Can induce mind numbing pleasure in women (and girly traps) just by being in their proximity with a Range of 50 meters, furthermore, he can however concentrate this ability into tentacles that cause the same effect in men. His power can dominate the minds of other to the point that he can turn men into foxy women (or just really convincing traps whichever he chooses), however, this power only works on animals, corpses and men best on womanizers and wife beaters. Bypasses resistances to mind manipulation and transmutation), Resistance Negation (Has a variety of powers and weapons that bypass just about any type of innate or magical resistance), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Questionable Transduality (can exist in the Axiom Garden, which is neither story nor reality, transcends and is beyond all hierarchies of reality; it also exists outside the reach of all multiverses and Creation) Planetes erect spatial boundary passively and erode Earth's law akin to cancer cells |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), Resistance Negation (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, durability and resistance bypassing (due to her clothes), Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Izaya, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-B, higher with Prep Time | 1-C with Her Innate Magic Field Attack Potency: City Block Level (With a single punch from her non-mechanical hand she destroyed a heavily armored combat mech that dwarfed the Empire State Building three times over.) higher with Prep Time | High Complex Multiverse level when using her Innate Magic Field (Should be on par with Shining Jewels, Shadows, and Witching Hour Witches). Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Relativistic+ movement speed (Comparable to Super-soldiers who can run at sub-light speed which is 99% the speed of light.) Combat and Reaction Speed Massively FTL+ (Master Assassins have reaction speeds of 1/4th a plank instant and can also attack at this speed) Her portals move things instantaneously through space | Omnipresent within her Innate Magic Field Lifting Strength: Class K (Has lifted up a air craft carrier with her prosthetic arm before with ease and proceeded to throw it into another one causing them both to explode). Striking Strength: City Block Class. Can trade blows with fodder Super-soldiers who can compress an entire skyscrapers down to the size of a dime to throw as high-density weapons. (Can defeat a small army armed to the teeth with advanced military weaponry) | High Complex Multiverse level when inside her Innate Magic Field Durability: City Block level. On par with the fodder Super soldiers (Can survive the explosion of a mech that was three times the size of the Burj Khalifa with no injuries outside of her clothes being burnt to nothing.) | High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users at full power; she was completely unaffected by a Big Bang) Intelligence: Supergenius (A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced technology in all fields of science, and possesses vast mystical knowledge). Stamina: Godlike. She can effortlessly fight the entire Smirnov Bratva, Mario Syndicate, Hanzo ninja Clan, Iga ninja Clan and Koga ninja clan single-handedly and take out billions of experienced assassins & serial killers. Other Master Assassins can fight for nearly an entire two weeks without stopping, Sierra can keep fighting even with lethal injuries. She once balanced on the top of broom stick with the tip of her pinky finger for six days straight, one of which was spent playing basketball, and later she added juggling three miniature chainsaws plus started helping her master with her homework. Range: Extended melee range with her knives, hundreds of meters with Rockets and shuriken. Dozens of meters with her various guns. 120 miles with her portals Abilities Cheery Disarmament Magic: A perverted type of magic that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into cherry blossoms. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent herself. Yingyue has noted that this is one of his more useful magics. Perverted Antics: He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was guard of the courtesan guild, and helps the girls with finding their measurements. Izaya is an expert in all things lewd and perverted. He has shown himself to be both bold and resourceful in his various attempts at harassing women. In a surprising demonstration of his leadership skills, Izaya ordered his team to focus on dangerous girls before anyone else. He has a libido so powerful, that he can liberate entire abstinent worlds through his own sexual shenanigans. Woman Pleasure: Izaya has sexual talents which he himself is entirely aware of. His female students constantly compliment his "technique" on pleasuring women when they order him to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. Justice believes the same thing about him when he fondles her in his sleep, which she greatly enjoys, and has made it a goal of hers to bring out his "inner harem king". Other times, whenever Izaya trips and falls into a girl, some of the ways he manages to accidentally touch them seem to overtake them with an overwhelming sense of aroused euphoria before they notice what just happened. Woman Identification: Izaya can tell the differences between women judging by their hip or breasts sizes. He uses this to guess their fighting style in combat. Massaging: He gives orgasm inducing massages. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Izaya's body has built up an immunity to both Bear spray and Mace due to it being used on him so many times. Weaknesses *He can't resist wanting to grope or talk about his female opponents' boobs, even when engaged in a serious fight. *He is overconfident in his abilities and inclined to underestimate opponents. *Greedy and reckless at times. *He makes even the most arrogant people look extremely humble and modest. *Izaya has a crippling fear of cows and chickens. *He dare not to fight against girls, or at least with all his power. *Boobs (Natural weaknesses) *Can be physically weakened by close proximity with sexy females. *He prefers to take on challenges alone, no matter how dangerous it is. *He is very protective of his comrades, even at the cost of his own life. *He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. *Insulting a woman's breasts size is a sore spot for him. *He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick. *Ki sensing doesn't work against magic-based enemies and people who use mana or psychic energy. *Faced with dealing with close friends makes him not use his full power outright unless absolutely necessary. *Has his horniness before reason. His libido has gotten the better of him on multiple occasions. *His fighting style, while hard to read, can be predicted by highly skilled fighters. **His fighting style is not very effective in closed spaces. *His fetishes **Girls with small boobs and flat chests **Little girls with big breasts **Women in French maid costumes **Intelligent women **Women with muscular bodies **Girly Traps **Pious Women **Girls with glasses **Girls with big butts **Masochist Women **Sadistic Women **Women like his mom (strong willed) **Women with plump lips **Women with wide hips **Women with long legs **Women who like to drink a lot of alcohol **Blonde haired women **Redhead women **Sassy Women **Shy Women **Tomboys with big breasts Trivia *Kashima considers all women as beautiful but her ideal type for men is unknown. *Kozono is the only confirmed lesbian character in the series.